Blood filters and extracorporeal blood circuits are usually disposables and are disposed of after their use. Disposing is cost-intensive and is to be paid for by weight of waste. For this reason, and also in order to reduce the risk of contamination, these disposables are thus emptied from fluid and in particular from blood before being disposed of.